


Broken

by Anna_Ross



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Ross/pseuds/Anna_Ross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es mi visión de cómo podría terminar la novena temporada. Dean lleva la marca de Caín, que es la señal visible de su condena. Está hundiéndose en  un abismo de desesperación, porque se ve como un ser condenado para siempre. La primera espada lo está dominando. Hay sólo un ser capaz de traerlo de nuevo a la luz. El título está en inglés porque suena mejor, y es la palabra que se me ocurre cada vez que veo a Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> No me está gustando la novena temporada, y quiero expresar mi visión de lo que me gustaría que pasara y cómo. Al menos en algún aspecto de la historia.   
> Está formada por una serie de escenas, no del todo conectadas, que siguen aproximadamente lo que va pasando en la serie. Los personajes de Supernatural no me pertenecen, son de la CW, no gano nada con ésto, más que desahogar un poco mi frustración.

No había más que oscuridad y frío. El brazo le quemaba y le dolía. Quería entrar. Quería quedarse allí y disolverse en la nada. La oscuridad de afuera apenas se asemejaba a la oscuridad que lo devoraba por adentro. Miró la reluciente marca roja en su brazo, y tuvo una extraña sensación: la marca siempre estuvo ahí, pero sólo ahora podía verla. La marca visible de su condena, de su culpa eterna, del profundo odio que sentía hacia sí mismo. ¿Como no compadecer al ser que la había llevado durante tantos milenios, si él apenas podía soportarla?  
Las palabras de Crowley resonaban en su mente una y otra vez, como un mantra que despertó su mente a la verdad: “nadie te odia tanto como tu mismo”. El muy hijo de puta tenía razón una vez más.   
Había regresado al bunker por inercia, porque no tenía otro lugar al que ir. Pero ya no lo podía llamar hogar ni refugio, no después de los horrores que Gadreel provocara por su culpa. Ya no tenía un hogar, ni lo tendría nunca. Ahora tenía clara su misión: matar a Abaddon con la Primera Espada, y luego tendría que mantener la promesa hecha a Caín. Y después Crowley y Gadreel. Y después... ya vería. Pero muy dentro de sí sabía que no habría un después. No para él.   
Entró en el enorme garaje por la puerta secreta y detuvo el Impala en cualquier lado. Su intención era llegar lo más rápido posible a su dormitorio y encerrarse en él. No quería ver a Sam, no quería seguir peleando ni justificarse ante él una vez más. No tenía sentido. Sam nunca comprendería, ni lo perdonaría. Y esta vez no merecía el perdón, había llegado demasiado lejos.   
Llegó al pasillo en que estaba su habitación y estaba abriendo la puerta cuando Castiel apareció frente a él.   
\- Hola Dean.  
\- Cas.  
\- Volviste.  
\- Si. ¿Cómo está...  
\- Está bien. Ya está completamente curado. Pero sigue enojado contigo. No quiso llamarte cuando...  
\- ¿Cuando qué? ¿Pasó algo?  
\- Cuando yo se lo pedí. ¿Y tu? Encontraste a Gadreel?  
\- No – Dean terminó de abrir la puerta y entró. Castiel entró tras él y cerró la puerta. Seguidamente lo miró, ladeando la cabeza.  
\- ¿Que pasa, Dean? Hay algo extraño en ti. Algo oscuro.  
Dean no pudo reprimir un gesto de dolor, y se sujetó el brazo derecho.   
\- Estás herido. Déjame ver.  
\- No es nada. Estoy bien. Encontré la forma de matar a Abbadon.  
Castiel se acercó y tomó suavemente el brazo derecho de Dean, mientras lo miraba a los ojos.  
\- Dean, no vamos a mentirnos más, es lo que nos mete en problemas. Creí que aprendimos la lección. Déjame ver tu herida.  
Dean no pudo sostener su mirada, y la bajó lentamente hasta su brazo, que la mano de Castiel sujetaba con ternura. Suspirando, se subió la manga de la camisa, revelando la reciente quemadura. Castiel no pudo evitar un gesto de repulsión y soltó su brazo.   
\- ¿Que hiciste? De dónde sacaste esa marca?  
\- ¿Sabes lo que es?  
\- Es la marca de la condenación eterna, la marca de Caín. Dean, no mereces llevarla. No sé como llegó ahí, pero está mal.  
\- Yo la pedí, es la única forma de matar a Abbadon. No es lo que piensas, él me contó su verdadera historia.  
\- Mató a su hermano. Tu, entre todos los humanos, no puedes llevarla. Sacrificaste todo por tu hermano, todavía lo haces. Dean, esa marca te llevará de vuelta al infierno.  
\- Si la merezco, Cas. Lastimo a todos los seres que me importan. Los condeno. Tengo sangre de muchos inocentes en mis manos. Yo soy la condena.  
\- No - Castiel volvió a tomar su mano entre las suyas – salvaste al mundo muchas veces. Me salvaste. Salvaste a tu hermano.  
Dean se soltó bruscamente de las manos de Castiel.  
\- No quiero discutirlo ahora. Estoy cansado. Hablaremos después. Tenemos un plan.  
\- ¿Tenemos?  
Dean apartó la mirada de Castiel y se dirigió hacia la cama, donde se sentó con un gesto de cansancio.   
\- Crowley. Quiere eliminar a Abbadon y va a ayudarme a conseguir la única arma con que se la puede matar.   
\- Dean, no...- empezó a decir Castiel y se interrumpió, como si no supiera como seguir.  
\- No me alié con Crowley. Mato a Abbadon y lo mato a él.  
\- No puedes creer eso. Dean, Crowley ya lo hizo una vez, me hizo creer que compartíamos la misma causa, y mira lo que pasó. No puedes confiar en él. Es un demonio, Dean, el peor de todos ellos.  
\- No es peor que Abbadon.  
\- ¿Y piensas que después de eliminarla dejará que lo mates? ¿Se rendirá y los dejará en paz?  
\- Por supuesto que no. Negociaremos. Ya veré como lo resuelvo.   
\- Dean, me dijiste que cuando todo parece perdido, no nos aliamos con un demonio, que lo que fuera lo podíamos resolver juntos. No lo necesitamos a él, arreglaremos esto.  
\- Ya no tengo más opciones, Cas – Dean miró la roja marca de su brazo. Cain dijo que yo soy digno, que si obtengo la espada, nadie más que yo podré eliminarla. Él mismo mató al resto de los caballeros del infierno. No fueron los arcángeles.  
\- Y ahora confías en Caín, el primer asesino.  
\- No fue así, mató a su hermano para salvar su alma. Debí hacer lo mismo con Sam. Debí dejarlo morir y no traicionarlo así. Fui egoísta, no pude soportar quedarme solo. Y ahora me odia y tiene razón.  
\- Dean, no estás solo – Castiel se acercó y se sentó junto a él en la cama, invadiendo su espacio personal. Dean suspiró levemente, y reprimió el impulso de apoyarse en Castiel. En lugar de eso se apartó y se echó en la cama, cerrando los ojos.  
\- Necesito descansar, Cas. Estoy agotado. No puedo pensar en nada ahora.  
Cas se puso lentamente en pie, y lo miró un momento. Le rozó la frente con los dedos, y notó como Dean se estremecía ante su contacto. Instantes después, se quedó profundamente dormido.   
\- Duerme, Dean. Estaré aquí.

 

Otro caso, otros monstruos. La frialdad con que Sam y Dean se trataban podía congelar el infierno. Creyó que podía soportar esa situación. Mantener todo en el plano profesional, combatir a los monstruos, derrotar a los demonios y arreglar el asunto con los ángeles, y hablarse lo menos posible.   
Dean prefería que su hermano le gritara y lo moliera a golpes, sabía que los merecía. No podía soportar la decepción y la tristeza en los ojos de Sam.   
Esa noche Sam quiso hablar, ser sincero con él, explicarle la razón por la que estaba tan dolido. Una vez más, Dean quiso que comprendiera, que lo había hecho por él, para salvarle la vida, aunque cada vez le era más difícil creerse sus propias palabras. No fue necesario, porque Sam lo entendía a la perfección.   
\- No querías quedarte solo, no soportas estar solo, por eso lo hiciste. Fue por ti, no por mí.  
\- Habrías hecho lo mismo, si la situación fuera al revés.  
\- No Dean. En las mismas circunstancias, no lo habría hecho.  
Eso fue todo. No hizo falta más. Sam se fue a dormir, y él se quedó allí, de pie. El vaso de whisky que sostenía en su mano cayó al piso, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.   
La verdad le golpeó en la cara con violencia, dejándolo aturdido. Hasta entonces, su vida siempre fue un constante sacrificio por su hermano. Lo había dado todo, su vida, su alma, su futuro. Y su hermano no sentía lo mismo por él. Ya lo sabía, muy en el fondo. Lo supo cuando vio que el cielo de su hermano no lo incluía. Lo supo cuando Sam no hizo nada por buscarlo, el año que pasó en el purgatorio.   
Se dejó caer, y el dolor lo hizo doblarse sobre sí mismo. Una mano de hierro le apretaba el corazón. No podía respirar. Tampoco podía llorar.   
Se quedó allí, inmóvil, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Sentía que si se movía, se iba a quebrar en mil pedazos. Entre la bruma de dolor, se coló un pensamiento, que fue cobrando fuerza. “Tiene razón. Soy un egoísta, todo lo hice por mí. No tengo nada sin él, no soy nada sin él. No tenía derecho a hacer lo que hice, esta vez fue demasiado. Dejé que poseyeran su cuerpo, dejé que lo usaran para matar. ¿Como pude hacerle eso? ¿Cómo puedo creer que fue por amor? Yo soy el monstruo. El jamás lo haría, jamás dejaría que profanaran mi cuerpo de esa forma. Preferiría verme muerto”.  
Los dos pensamientos eran aterradores por igual. Sam no lo quería de la forma obsesiva y destructiva en que él lo quería. Sam lo habría dejado morir antes que violar su voluntad y su libre albedrío.   
El odio que sentía hacia sí mismo aumentó aún más, aunque pareciera imposible. Quería morir, aquí y ahora. No tenía derecho a seguir allí, a seguir causando más dolor. Sentía arder su pecho, su garganta y sus ojos, necesitaba llorar, liberar la angustia que apenas le permitía respirar, pero el dolor mismo se lo estaba impidiendo.   
Deseó haberse terminado la botella de whisky, para poder quedarse dormido, porque ahora no tenía ni siquiera la fuerza para llegar hasta la mesa y seguir bebiendo. Aunque sabía muy bien que no sería suficiente para amortiguar el dolor.   
Perdió la noción del tiempo. Sus sentidos se embotaron, su única sensación era el frío del piso contra su mejilla y colándose a través de su ropa. Iba a congelarse si seguía allí. Y qué. Ojalá el frío fuera suficiente para acabar con él. 

La ausencia del frío fue lo primero que llegó a su conciencia. Su mejilla ya no se apoyaba en el piso, sino en una tela suave, bajo la que sentía el calor de un cuerpo. Luego percibió unos brazos que lo rodeaban con firmeza y una mano que acariciaba su pelo. Sin abrir los ojos, se acurrucó más contra el cuerpo cálido que lo sostenía. Tenía que ser un sueño, él no se merecía ser consolado ni protegido. Siguió con los ojos cerrados, para no despertar aún. Y supo a la vez que no era un sueño. La luminosa presencia que sentía a su alrededor estaba entrelazada con la misma esencia de su alma y el amor que emanaba era lo único con el poder de atenuar el inmenso odio que sentía hacia su propio ser.   
\- Dean – el sonido de esa voz profunda y ronca lo hizo estremecer. No dijo nada más. Los brazos que lo rodeaban lo estrecharon con mas fuerza.   
Quiso hablar, pero de su garganta seca no salió más que un sonido roto.  
\- Cas.  
Como si algo se quebrara en su interior, rompió a llorar, libremente, sin reprimirse más, dejando salir todo el dolor que le quemaba por dentro, abrazándose al ángel.   
Ahora que había empezado, Dean no podía detenerse, como si el llanto reprimido durante largos años encontrara finalmente una vía de escape. Se daba cuenta que estaba empapando la camisa de Castiel con sus lágrimas, aunque a él no parecía importarle. Las manos largas y finas de Castiel recorrían su espalda, masajeando sus tensos músculos, que se relajaban al contacto de sus dedos. Poco a poco, el llanto disminuyó su intensidad, hasta cesar por completo. Exhausto, y a la vez aliviado, Dean siguió apoyado en Cas, los ojos cerrados, la respiración aún agitada, abandonando toda resistencia, todas sus defensas, como si no existiera en el universo nadie más que Cas y él. 

 

El poder oscuro lo invadía, llenándolo todo. Se sentía invencible. No hubo duda, ni miedo. La cabeza del Hombre de Letras rodando por el suelo. Una sensación increíble, experimentada por primera vez en su vida. Con un supremo esfuerzo de voluntad, dejó caer la tosca arma al piso, recuperando lentamente el control.  
Los días que siguieron fueron terribles. A veces quería pensar, analizar sus emociones y sentimientos, y otras sólo quería beber hasta caer inconsciente y olvidarlo todo. Pero no podía alejar de su mente la especie de euforia que le causó poseer todo aquel poder. No pudo evitar compararlo al placer que sentía mientras torturaba almas en el infierno. Algo estaba muy mal con él, lo sabía. Lo único que quería era matar a Abaddon de una vez, y terminar con todo.  
Se las arregló para quedarse solo en el bunker, con la excusa de investigar, pero en realidad no soportaba la presencia de nadie más a su lado. Se sentía marcado, inmundo, indigno de cualquier compañía que no fuera la de Crowley, alguien tan despreciable como él mismo.   
Crowley parecía comprender ésto y apenas salía del bunker, aparecía a su lado, con sus insidiosos comentarios, presionando, manipulando, insinuando. Dean lo mandaba callar y se esforzaba en ignorarlo, pero su resistencia era cada vez más débil, especialmente porque lo que decía Crowley era el reflejo de sus propios pensamientos.   
Sí, deseaba tener en sus manos esa arma otra vez. Deseaba sentir todo el poder de la Primera Espada recorrer su brazo, multiplicando su propia fuerza. Y a la vez tenía miedo, porque sabía muy bien que los objetos de poder eran peligrosos, y su voluntad estaba demasiado débil para imponerse y controlar un arma como aquella.   
Pero ese no era su único temor. Lo que lo atormentaba y lo hacía temblar de puro terror fueron los fuertes sentimientos que experimentó durante los breves instantes en que sostuvo la Primera Espada: el deseo de cobrarse por tantos años de sacrificio, de desquitarse por toda las traiciones, por todas las mentiras, por amar incondicionalmente y no ser correspondido en la misma forma, por renunciar a su propia vida por criarlo. Por ser brutalmente castigado por su padre cada vez que Sam escapaba, porque para su padre Sam siempre estaba primero. Quiso matar a su hermano, borrarlo del mapa, desaparecerlo para siempre, eliminar la causa última y primera de todo el dolor de su vida. Por un terrible instante, el deseo de destruir a Sam definitivamente lo dominó todo. No supo como se controló, como consiguió soltar el arma. Cada vez que lo recordaba, su mano temblaba, y el miedo lo paralizaba. ¿Y si luego de matar a Abaddon y a Crowley, no conseguía controlar el poder de la Espada y mataba a Sam? ¿Y si esos sentimientos estaban realmente dentro de él, reprimidos por todos aquellos años y no eran sólo ocasionados por el objeto maldito?  
Por eso lo evitaba, por eso no podía mirarlo de frente, por eso no podía dormir y bebía todo el tiempo. Estaba atrapado en una espiral de desesperación, miedo y autodesprecio, sumergiéndose más y más en la oscuridad de su propia mente.   
Agradecía que Cas estuviera ausente esos días. Luchaba para no pensar en él, para no llamarlo, porque no quería que Cas lo viera así, porque no quería que el único ser que creía en él, que lo miraba como si fuera lo más valioso del universo, presenciara otra vez el hundimiento de su alma. Cas no lo merecía, así como él no merecía el consuelo de su presencia.   
Así que seguía día tras día, dejando que la obsesión dominara todo su pensamiento consciente, como una letanía: matar a Abbadon, matar a Crowley, matar a Caín, matarse. Esperaba que la Primera Espada fuera suficiente para conseguirlo. 

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, tanto que parecía un sueño. Abbadon y Crowley yacían sin vida en el agrietado suelo. La Primera Espada temblaba en su mano. Sentía el infernal poder recorriendo sus venas, vibrando en cada músculo. La furia con que mató a los dos demonios aún latía en su cabeza. Caín, frente a él, los ojos azules brillantes, recordándole su promesa. No vaciló un instante cuando atravesó su corazón con la hoja de hueso. Caín cayó al suelo sin emitir un sonido. La marca brilló al rojo vivo en su brazo, y un fulgor resplandeciente recorrió la Primera Espada, y se reflejó en los brillantes ojos verdes, que ni siquiera parpadearon. Su mano ya no temblaba cuando retiró la espada del cuerpo de Caín, al tiempo que un grito inarticulado escapaba de su garganta. Una fría resolución era la única expresión en su rostro cuando alzó la mirada.   
Y entonces vio a Sam, que presenciaba la escena desde la destrozada puerta, inmóvil. Se dirigió hacia él con movimientos mecánicos, el hueso apuntando al frente, al corazón de Sam.   
Sam estiró los brazos, tratando de detenerlo.   
\- Dean, ya pasó. Basta. Terminó. Ganaste. Deja el arma, Dean.   
\- No, Sam, no terminó. No va a terminarse nunca mientras vivas.  
\- Dean, por favor. No dejes que te controle.   
\- Nada me está controlando. Ahora lo veo claro. Vas a dejar de arruinar mi vida.   
Siguió avanzando hasta Sam, el cual retrocedió, las manos extendidas, los ojos llenos de lágrimas.   
\- Hermano...  
\- Dijiste que ya no éramos hermanos. Tenías razón. Nunca fui un hermano para ti. No fui más que lo que se interponía entre tú y tus sueños.   
\- Dean, no es cierto. Siempre fuiste todo para mí. Padre, madre, hermano. Confiaba en ti más que en papá.   
\- Y por eso me mentiste y me traicionaste una y otra vez. Me cambiaste por un demonio. Me abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba. Y me odias por salvarte la vida otra vez. Se acabó, Sam. Voy a cumplir la última voluntad de papá. Voy a matarte y esta vez para siempre.   
Levantando el arma de hueso, descargó un golpe contra Sam, con todas sus fuerzas. Más rápido de lo que puede ver el ojo humano, algo sujetó su brazo, evitando que acertara a Sam, que no hizo un solo movimiento para esquivar el golpe. Rugiendo de rabia, Dean luchó para liberarse, pero la mano que sostenía su brazo era tan firme como el hierro.   
\- Dean, no. - La calma de su voz contrastaba con la caótica escena.  
\- Él tiene la culpa de todo. Voy a matarlo.  
\- No voy a dejar que mates a tu hermano. Ese no eres tú. Lucha, Dean.  
\- Suéltame o te mataré a ti también – Dean se revolvía luchando como una fiera, intentando herir a Castiel con la Primera Espada. Aún con su fuerza sobrehumana, a Castiel le estaba costando sujetarlo, pero no lo soltó.   
\- Vete Sam!. Yo me ocupo de él – gritó Castiel.  
Sam quería quedarse a ayudar a su hermano, pero comprendió que su presencia estaba provocando al arma que controlaba a Dean, y se perdió de vista.   
La furia combinada con el poder del arma daban a Dean una fuerza que podía rivalizar con la del ángel. La lucha prosiguió, implacable. Finalmente Dean consiguió tirar a Castiel al piso, inmovilizarlo y colocar la mortífera arma sobre su corazón.   
\- Dean, soy yo. Tu ángel – susurró Castiel.  
La mano de Dean se detuvo en el aire cuando se disponía a atestar el golpe mortal. Por un instante, sus ojos se encontraron. La extraña furia se evaporó y Dean recuperó el control.   
\- ¿Cas? - su voz sonó aturdida, débil.   
\- Si. Dean, deja el arma.   
Dean miró con asombro el hueso ensangrentado en su mano. Luego dirigió sus ojos a su alrededor, deteniéndose en los cuerpos de Crowley y Abbadon. Se puso lentamente en pie, dejando caer el arma al suelo. El piso comenzó a temblar.   
\- Lo hice. ¿O no fui yo? No lo recuerdo.   
\- No fuiste enteramente tú, pero sí, ganaste. Los mataste – Castiel se levantó rápidamente.   
\- ¿Dónde está Sam? - el miedo se reflejó por un momento en la voz de Dean.  
\- Está a salvo.  
Aturdido, Dean se tambaleó. Castiel impidió que cayera, rodeando su cintura con un brazo, atrayéndolo contra sí. Dean dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del ángel.   
\- ¿Que pasó?- dijo con voz débil.  
Castiel negó con la cabeza.   
\- Hay que que salir de aquí. Vamos.  
Condujo a Dean hacia la salida, donde se reunieron con Sam. Su mirada interrogante se dirigió a Castiel, el cual asintió en silencio. Las derruidas paredes empezaron a derrumbarse, y corrieron hacia el Impala, llevando a Dean entre Sam y Castiel.  
Sam se puso al volante. Castiel instaló a Dean en el asiento de atrás y se sentó a su lado, rodéandole los hombros con su brazo. Exhausto, Dean suspiró y se reclinó contra él. El edificio terminó de derrumbarse y desaparecer por una grieta que se abrió en el suelo, liberando a la noche un furioso resplandor de llamas. Sam puso el auto en marcha y se alejaron de allí a toda velocidad. El viaje hacia el búnker transcurrió mayormente en silencio, sólo interrumpido por los ocasionales gritos de Dean cuando las pesadillas lo envolvían y las palabras tranquilizadoras con que Castiel trataba de confortarlo. Sam prestaba toda su atención a la carretera, mirándolos de vez en cuando por el espejo. 

 

Despertó en su cama, en la habitación del búnker que había decorado a su gusto. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, especialmente el brazo derecho. Comprobó con asombro que la marca de Caín casi había desaparecido.   
Poco a poco, los detalles de lo ocurrido volvieron a su mente. La destrucción definitiva de los dos demonios que se disputaban el infierno, la muerte de Caín, y el odio inmenso, la rabia y los celos que sintió por Sam, el deseo de matarlo. El horror y la culpa. Sam, había matado a Sam. Un gemido de dolor escapó de su garganta. Una mano cálida acarició su frente, al tiempo que unos ojos intensamente azules encontraban los suyos.   
Y entonces recordó. Cas, apareciendo de la nada y evitando que matara a Sam. Cas, a quién estuvo a punto de matar con la Primera Espada. Cas, que se abrió paso entre la niebla de rabia que cegaba su mente y lo trajo de vuelta. Cas, salvando su alma una vez más. Siempre Cas, su ángel guardián. Cas, el único ser que podía liberarlo de su condena.  
Levantó su mano hasta tomar la de Cas. No había palabras suficientes para darle las gracias, pero no eran necesarias. Cas podía leer su mente. Se limitó a estrechar su mano con fuerza. La mano de Cas apretó la suya, y un agradable calor recorrió todo su cuerpo.   
Detrás de Castiel vio a Sam, cuya mirada preocupada no se apartaba de él. Sólo sintió amor por su hermano, y nada más. Finalmente, estaba libre.   
\- Hey, hermanito.  
Sam le sonrió. Y Dean supo que todo estaba perdonado. 

 

Estaban en la cocina, frente a unas cervezas, Dean y Cas. Después de la cena, Sam los dejó solos con una excusa que ni escucharon. Había un silencio cómodo entre los dos.   
De pronto Castiel habló, como si siguiera una conversación empezada mucho tiempo antes.   
Tú – dijo Castiel - Tú rompiste la conexión. Cuando Naomi me controlaba. No pude destruirte, pese a todo lo que ella hizo.  
Dean tardó en entender de que hablaba, hasta que recordó. La pelea en la cripta. La pregunta a la que Cas respondió con un “no lo sé” apenas audible. No se esperaba esa confesión, tanto tiempo después. Aunque muy dentro de sí, siempre lo supo.   
\- ¿Por qué yo?  
Castiel lo miró de frente, con sus ojazos azules fijos en él, como si leyera en su alma.   
\- En toda mi existencia, nunca tuve una conexión tan profunda con nadie, ángel o humano. Ni siquiera con Dios. No entiendo el porqué. Tal vez se formó cuando te saqué del infierno, cuando tu alma y mi gracia se fusionaron. No lo sé. Sólo sé que tú me liberaste.   
Hubo un silencio, y Dean se perdió en sus pensamientos. Comprendió que fue la poderosa conexión entre él y Castiel lo que rompió el control que la marca de Caín ejercía sobre él. Ninguna otra cosa podría haberlo rescatado, cuando él ya no tenía voluntad ni fuerzas para seguir luchando.   
\- Y tú me liberaste cuando el arma me controlaba. La conexión funciona en los dos sentidos – dijo Dean, en voz baja, llena de emoción.   
\- Ahora sé que no existe nada tan poderoso como para romperla. Para bien o para mal, estamos unidos para siempre.   
\- Cas, no deseo que se rompa jamás.  
Sus miradas se encontraron y se sonrieron. Iba a ser una noche muy larga.


End file.
